mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:9mm killer/"Tragedy": Chapter 4: "An Everlasting Bloody Nightmare"
Oh? This is a surprise. Someone wanting to learn my backstory. Hurngh…Fine. I normally don’t even like sharing secrets, But if you dare spread this around, I’ll slice you clean in half and drain your blood while keeping your nerves alive so you’d feel pain even after all that. Deal? Oh right. My name? Yeah, it’s Stellia Angelus. Don’t forget it. Actually DO forget it. I’d rather not be known. And you’d better listen- Oh. Right. Just a warning. My story contains a some little gory details. Just hide your eyes when you begin to read them if you start to cower. Not that I can really see you quivering. I was born usually how chaos beings are born. From a normal weird ritual that includes three kinds of energies. Hell. If I can explain it I would. But we’re not here to discuss such intricacies. Anyway. As most chaos beings are born, we’re unstable at some point of our lives. Mine came when I turned fifteen… Most of my childhood was Like a normal one, and I appear to have developed a slight interest in anatomy, thanks to the streets always filled with corpses and blood and murders....to be honest, as a kid, it always wasnt something i would be scared at, even if a dragon's guts were spilled from an open wound thanks to a fireblade, it wouldn't make me flinch. So, thanks to that, my chosen power to utilize and study was of course, being able to manipulate blood without traces. it also helped my family, since I was always the one that helped with their wounds and sicknesses, and in one occasion, saved a life. But, like your usual childhood....even I got bored of my life, despite most of it spent on learning about anatomy and even experimenting with blood of different beings. Then i encountered my first fight against a bully, then another, and more.Every time I fought, the thrill of every fight being my last If I lost, always gave me the excitement of using my powers, especially since I could only use my Own blood at the time, meaning my weapons and life were one and the same. Eventually, when I was 13, I was known as the “Scarlet Reaper” back at my realm. Famous for using blood as a means of doing extremely gory executions. I also started to learn how to use my Opponent’s blood. But damn, it was hard. It was as hard as dropping an egg on the floor and making it not spill any of its contents. I also learned how to split my blood cells, revert it back into stem cells, and remake a clone of myself that I call a “Blood Clone” for obvious reasons. But since no one saw my true face yet, as no one ever lived to describe it, I modified the clone’s appearance to distract the people from my true face in case I needed to go... Active. Every day, I trained my blood clones to be able to connect to my own audio sensory and visual sensory organs, without using magic but a hidden connection using Chaotic Energy. Once that’s done, I sent my clones around the area to act as my surveillance and my eyes and ears. And if they were to be discovered, I can always just manipulate the blood to become a powerful bomb. Or if I needed to be discreet. An assassination clone. At that point, I learned the thrill, the Risk of being caught. It didn’t bother me so much back then. In fact almost nothing did. I was a walking emotionless blood monster at that time, even scared my own father and even Maria, one of my sisters (there are Fifteen, now presently Sixteen of us.) who was marginally less cold than I was but still as Stoic. Then, everything changed when my body began undergoing effects for an unknown reason, due to the continuous usage of blood manipulation. I suddenly became much paler than before, I couldn’t feel anything except pain, and any other feeling would require the use of my blood clones, and I began to feel excruciating pain. A lot of it, every moment I would use my real body would result in a tremendous amount of pain coursing through me like a jolt of electricity. I began to depend more on my blood clones, going into hiding until I can find out what to do to nullify the pain, since painkillers aren’t worth it. Dullness is not something good. Especially when fighting. Then when I killed an outsider, watching him squirm as I made blood concentrate into his head, his eyes about ready to pop out of his skull, that look...that look that begs for mercy...I ended it. even used a dagger to spill his intestines and study them one by one then absorbed the blood....it was his very mistake when he pissed me off, after I absorbed his blood, I eventually noticed the pain subsided……temporarily. I began to feel more pain as time goes on, Becoming near unbearable, I began to develop a Thirst for blood, as I began to depend on its consumption to ease my excruciating pain. Thoughts of murder soon began to fill my head, and I obliged....with a smile on my face, as I shaped my blood into a scythe and watching those pathetic cowards cry and beg for mercy as I decapitate them, their blood spraying out like a geyser...My smile grew at being bathed in blood, and Soon began to commit more murders, in the name of whatever was possessing me. This would someday trigger the extreme genocide Event known in Lavoria’s history as “Scarlet’s Hell”, a long scale war between me and the denizens of the realm..... (WIP) Category:Blog posts